This invention relates to an ignition device for a gas burner, more particularly to an ignition device for a barbecue grill which is easily adjustable and detachable from the gas burner.
The ignition device of a barbecue grill basically comprises an electrode connected to a spark generator. FIG. 1 shows a main housing 10 containing a gas burner 12 having a plurality of flame holes 121, and an endless flange member 122 surrounding the gas burner 12. The flange member 122 prevents oil from dripping into the flame holes 121. An electrode 14 is housed inside a collector box 13 which is mounted on the main housing 10. The top plate of the collector box 13 is at level with the flame holes 121. A main drawback of this structure is when the ignition device is damaged. In this case, it would be difficult to replace the damaged parts because the collector box 13 is fixedly mounted to the main housing 10. The positioning of the electrode 14 with respect to the flame holes 121 also has to be considered, since if the electrode 14 is placed too far from the flame holes 121, combustion time will take longer, thus making the barbecue grill less efficient.
FIG. 2 shows a perspective view of an inverted barbecue grill burner with another example of an ignition device. The electrode tip 141 is fixed to the rear of burner 12 by a locking member 21 which is screwed to burner 12. The electrode tip is distanced from the flame holes 121 by about 1/4 inch for ignition efficiency. As with the above example, replacement is not easy because the electrode tip 141 must not be fixed too near nor too far from the flame holes 121.